The Sins of our Mistakes
by supernaturalwitch
Summary: Clary is four months pregnant. But what happens when she catches Jace cheating on her. All shadow hunters. Warning Vulgar language used.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clair. But I do own the plot.

Destroyed

Shrugging her coat closer to her body, Clary makes her way to the institute. It had been three months since she found out and told Jace. Letting her mind wonder as she makes her way, she recalls the memory.

Flashback

_ Walking out of the elevator, Clary rubs her stomach and makes her way to Jace's room. Taking a deep breath she then knocks on his door. "Clary what are you doing here, I thought you were sick" Jace says when he opens his door and finds his girlfriend standing there. Taking another deep breath, she then says "Jace we need to talk." He nods and lets her in quickly. He then shuts the door behind him._

_ "Clary what's wrong" he asks cutting to the case. Clary shakes her head, "can you please sit down" she says. He looks at her with a worried and curious expression but does as asked. "Jace do you remember when I caught that infection and had to take antibiotics it" she asks. He nods and urges her to continue. "We also had sex that week and the condom broke, well the birth control wasn't enough. I went to the doctors and they said that I'm about a month pregnant. It's the reason I've been so sick" she explains. _

_ After a long silence, Jace finally stammers out "y-your w-what." Leaning back against the wall behind her, Clary drags her hand across her face. "I didn't notice that I haven't had my period, I was throwing up like crazy so I had my mom take me to the doctor. They asked me to take the pregnancy test; it came out positive so they ran a few more. Jace I'm a month pregnant and you're the father. I know were only seventeen and were young but I'm not giving up or aborting this child. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me or the child but I thought you should know. I'm not going to ask you for anything" she expresses. _

_ Jace finally snapping out of the daze move to Clary, "oh my god I'm going to be a dad" he says touching her stomach, she nods. "I'm going to be a dad" he repeats and envelops Clary in a long passionate kiss. Breaking away, he then stairs into Clary's deep green eyes, "Clary, I love you and I will be here for you and our child. Always" he says, "I love you."_

End

Pulling herself from the memory, Clary can't help but smile and rub her bump. Luckily her morning sickness only lasted six weeks; after that she had moved into the institute and continued training carefully. Her mother wasn't too happy at first when Clary had told her but her mother soon came around and could wait to find out the sex. To tell the truth Clary couldn't wait either, she couldn't understand why people wanted to wait till their baby was born to then decide on a name and color. No she defiantly wanted to know. Seeing the institute coming up, Clary pulls out of her thought and quickens her pace.

Out of the cold now, Clary moves to the elevator. Just then it opens and Maryse comes out, "Oh Clary, there's something I want to talk to you about but I have to go. The Clave has transferred Elodie Verlac to the LA institute, I need to go there for a few days and then I'll be back, can we talk then" she says.

"Of course" Clary replies and moves out of Maryse's way. She then hits the button to the elevator, it opens and Clary enters.

Coming out, she makes her way to her and Jace's room, but she hesitates at the door when she hears a few voices at the door. "What about Clary" asks a female voice. "I don't care about her or that stupid child, all I want is you baby. Now come here" Jace replies and Clary hears the girl squeal. _What the, _she thinks andfeels tears threating to spill from her eyes, but holds them back. Without further hesitation, she slams the door open and finds Jace making out with a topless girl. The girl screams at the site of Clary, glairs at her and grabs for her shirt. Jace spins his face white with shock, "Clary" he stammers out. "NO, I'M FUCKING PREGNANT AND YOUR CHEETING ON ME WITH THIS SLUT, WOW JACE YOUR REACHED A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF ASSHOLE" she screams at him. Jace quickly tries to move to grab her, "Clary it's not what it looks like" he says, but she moves out of the way. "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOUR STUPID SLUT, WERE THROUGH, DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. FUCK YOU JACE AND GO TO HELL" she yells and bolts out of the room, tears spilling down her face.

Reaching the elevator quickly, she bangs on the button, willing it to open before Jace can chase after her. "Clary" he yells and races out of his room, luckily her prayer is answered, the elevator opens and she gets in. Hitting the closed button before he reaches it, the elevator descends down. Jace using the stair to catch her is too late; Clary is rushing out the door as he calls her name again. Following her out, he hurries after her.

"Clary please listen to me" he yells, but she picks up her pace to catch the crossing sign. Just then a cab turns the corner and hits Clary. She slams back first into the cabs hood and then slams back first onto the ground. "Clary" Jace screams and rushes to her. Everything fades black.

**Jace**

When he reaches her, another person is already calling for an ambulance. "Clary, baby wake up, please" he yells franticly. Knowing there's too many people around to do an iratze, he then picks up her head and places it on his lap. He moves his hand down to her stomach, "by the angel, please let them be alright" he whispers. Looking at her bruised and cut up face, he starts to weep. A few moments later, the ambulance pulls up. "Sir we need to get in there please" says a guy. Jace moves quickly to let them in, "Is there anything we should know" ask the other. Jace shakes his head yes, "She's four months pregnant" he tells them. With a nod the men go to work on Clary; Jace pulls out his phone and hit a number on it. "Hello" someone answers. "Jocelyn, its Jace. Clary's been hurt, there was an accident, their taking her to the hospital" he says. "Well meet you there" Jocelyn replies and hangs up the phone. He then hits a few other numbers and sends a text,

**Simon, Izzy, Alec**

**Clary's been hurt, there was an accident. She's being taken to the hospital; it's all my fault, explain when you get there.**

**Jace.**

He then puts his phone away and climbs into the back of the ambulance with Clary. Taking her hand, he pleads for her life. "Please let her let them be ok."

_**Three days later**_

"Jace" says Izzy, "go home and get some rest. You haven't slept in two days." Jace shakes his head at his sister, "I'm fine. I need to be here "he replies. Izzy then grabs his face and turns it so that he is staring into her eyes. "I know you feel guilty about what happened but the doctor says that the baby seems fine. They won't be able to change, and then come back. I will watch over her till then. Once she awakes you can explain what really happened" says Izzy. "Fine" he reluctantly agrees, _wow I must be tired, _he thinks."Just call me if she wakes" he adds and kisses Clary on the forehead before leaving.

Arriving back at the institute, Jace heads straight to his room and collapses onto his bed. After a hot shower and some clean clothes, Jace heads back to the hospital. Once there he changes place with Izzy and takes Clary's hand in his, "come on baby please wake up" he pleads. Before Izzy leaves, she pats him on the shoulder. "I'm going for food and coffee ill bring you back some" she tells him. He nod and turns back to Clary.

_**Day 4 – hospital**_

**Clary**

Clary awakes to a bright light in the room, causing her head to pound and squints her eyes. _What happened, _she asks herself; she then turns her head and finds Jace asleep in a chair next to her bed. At the sight of him, her memory flairs with the events that has taken place. Shifting around Clary tries to sit up, "Clary" she hears; she then looks over to the voice. Jace now awake jumps out of his chair, "oh my god you're awake, thank the angel" he says, "here let me help you." But as soon as he reaches for her, she pushes him away. "Don't touch me" she hisses. She then moves her hand to her stomach, "the baby is it alright?" she asks fear seeping into her voice. "It's alright for now, the doctor said they had to wait for you to wake up before they could do more" he tells her. Clary 'sighs' in relief.

"Clary, please listen to me. What happened, you don't understand" he desperately starts but is cut off.

"Jace, I don't care, and I don't want to hear any excuse you're going to say just get out" she tells him.

"Please Clary, please just listen" he bags.

"Out Jac … Fuck Ahhh!" she screams, her hands flying to her stomach.

"Clary!" he yells and moves toward her quickly.

"IT HURTS. AHHH, IT HURTS" she screams again. Just then a doctor and a team of nurses come bursting into the room. "Get him out of here" the doctor yells and then turns her attention to Clary. A nurse move instantly and shoves Jace out of the room, the nurse then closes the door. Looking through the window Jace see them bustling around Clary quickly. "Oh no, no no no no" he whispers, running a hand franticly through his hair.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

While Jace waits franticly in the waiting room, while the doctor attends to Clary. "Clary I need you to describe the pain, where is it and how bad is the pain on a scale of one to ten" says the doctor. "Stomach… and ….ten" she gasps. "Alright, we going to give you a shot, it won't hurt the baby. After that we'll do an ultra sound and find out what's going on" the doctor tells her. Clary who is now gripping the sides of her bed and now has tears streaming down her face due to the pain nods, "one, two, three" the doctor says and sticks a needle in Clary's arm. After a few minutes the pain starts to ebb away, taking a few deep breaths she starts to relax. _Oh thank god, _she thinks. "Alright Clary, we need you to lie back so that we can find out what's going one" the doctor instructs her. Nodding, with the help of a nurse, she does as asked. She then feels her gown pulled up and the gel put on to her stomach. Soon enough she hears the baby's heart beat on the monitor. _ Thank the angel, _she silently prays and feels instant relief flood through her.

"Alright were all done here" the doctor says handing a towel to Clary, "you can wipe up and pull your gown down." Clary does as told; the doctor then nods at a nurse who moves the bed to help Clary into a sitting position and then helps Clary get comfortable. After that, the nurse leaves the room leaving only Clary and the doctor. "Clary" the doctor starts, "I am happy to say that you are very lucky. The baby is perfectly fine, completely healthy. From what I can tell the pain you were experiencing was from the accident. You have a fractured rib, some bruising and cut on your face, you had a concussion and some bruising on your stomach. The amount of stress that you been going through caused you to have a few contractions, it perfectly normal, but with your rib fractured and the stomach bruises it was worse than it should have been. As long as you do not add any more stress, you should be fine. You will heal perfectly. Now the only question I have to ask is would you like to know the sex of the child?" Instantly Clary nods her head, "Yes please" she replies. The doctor smile and looks at her note, "this is only 99% sure but it looks to be a boy, congratulations" the doctor says. Clary smile and rubs her stomach, she then turns her attention back to the doctor "is there any way that the file can be sealed, I don't want anyone to know about the baby. It's complicated" Clary explains. "Since you are the mother, and you retain all rights, it will be done. I will tell anyone who has attended to you that this matter is sealed. Now as soon we get new blood work done, you should be able to leave the hospital in a few days at the earliest" the doctor tells her, though Clary can she a bit of confusion in the doctors eyes. Clary nod, she then lays back to rest, relived at the information. "Can I see my parent's first" she asks. The doctor nods, "in about half an hour, I need to get your blood first" the doctor says, after that the doctor writes a few things on her chart, and leaves. Clary looks around and her stuff in a bag on the stand next to her bed, Clary reaches for it and pulls out her phone. After entering a phone number, she puts it to her ear and waits for the other side to answer.

**Jace**

After the doctor emerges from Clary's room, she heads to a nurse. Mumbling a few things to a nurse first, she then heads over to the group. "Ms. Fray, Mr. Herondale" the doctor calls. Jocelyn and Jace stand and move towards her. "Clary is just having some test done, we'll know more after, she has asked for her parent's first. When the nurse is done she will come to retrieve you, after that you may visit her, one at a time though" says the doctor. Jocelyn nods, but Jace masks his face at the news. _God she hates me. Oh please let the baby be ok, _he thinks and spaces out. After the doctor leave, Jace returns back to his seat. A half an hour later, the nurse come and retrieves Jocelyn.

**Clary**

Lucky before the nurse entered, Clary was able to make her call and return the phone back to the bag. She then set the bag back in its place; after the nurse came in and took her blood, a few moments later her mom entered the room. "Where's Luke" she asks her mother.

"He had a few things to tend to he'll be here soon" Jocelyn tell her, "Clary is everything ok; the doctor won't tell us anything." Clary shakes her head.

"No, look I can't explain it right now. Can you and Luke go to the institute and get all my stuff. After what happened with Jace, I don't want to stay there" she pleads.

"Of course, but Clary no one has actually told me what happened. Izzy, and Alec know but they won't tell us anything. All we know is you were hit by a car" says Jocelyn.

"Figures, there all protect Jace. Look the short explanation is I found him with some slut in our bed, he was cheating on me. I took off, he came after me, next thing I know is I hurried to catch a crossway and got hit by a car" she explains. Jocelyn's face goes white with shock.

"I knew I didn't like him" Jocelyn says, "Luke and I will get your stuff." Clary nod and mutters "thanks", her mother then give her a hug. "Do you want me to make sure they keep Jace out" Jocelyn adds. Clary shakes her head no, "I'll deal with him, if you could just get my stuff as quickly as possible. That would be great" she replies. Jocelyn nods and quickly leaves the room. A little while later, Jace finally returns to the room.

"Clary" says Jace, "Can I come in." She glares at him and says nothing. "Can we talk?" he asks, coming in any way. "What's there to talk about" she scoffs, a tear dropping from her eye. "The baby, us. Look you have every right to be pissed with me, but please let me explain" he says and is cut off by Clary. Another tear dropping from her eye, "there is no us, and as for the baby, it's gone. It didn't survive" she hisses through gritted teeth, another tear dropping. She turns her face away from him; Jace face goes white at the new. "Oh my god, Clary" he whispers, she then whips her head to him. "Get out" she hisses. He doesn't move. "I said get the hell out, leave Jace!" she yells. Doing as told he nods and moves to the door, but before he leaves he turns back to her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for anything like this to happen" he says a tear slipping from his eye. _Oh please, you didn't even want this kid¸_ she thinks when she sees the tear, _why is he trying to play me. _"Get out" she says once more. He then leaves, at that she then burst into tears.

_**Three days later**_

As Luke helps Clary out of the truck, he grabs her bag. With Jocelyn help supporting Clary they make their way inside and plop her onto the coach. "Is there anything you need" Jocelyn asks her daughter. "Can you grab my stele? Also I need to talk with you guys" she answers. After Luke digs in one of the bags, he passes it to her; after she draws an iratze on her arm, Jocelyn and Luke take a seat in front of her. "Before I tell you anything I need you to swear a binging oath that this information it tell you will never be spoken of without my permission" she tells her parent's. Giving her a confused looks, Jocelyn speaks up. "What?"

"Just do as I ask, this will make sense when I tell you the rest I just can't have Jace finding out" she explains. Luke and Jocelyn look at her for a while but finally agree. With them swearing a binding agreement, Clary starts. "I didn't lose the child, I lied. He is perfectly healthy" she says, and holds up a hand to cut her mother off, "I caught Jace saying that he didn't care for me or the baby when I caught him cheating on me. He is the reason that I was involved in the accident anyways. He chased me out of the institute when I caught him; I was hurrying to get away from him when the car hit me. I almost lost my child because of him, and I will do everything to protect this child. Even from him. When I woke up in the hospital and had that pain shoot through my body, I was so afraid that I lost the baby. Once I heard his heart beat I chose then and there what I was going to do. The pain was caused by what Jace had put me through; he was trying to give me an excuse for why he cheated on me that it caused my stress level rise. This then cause a few contractions, which the doctor said was normal, but when mixed with bruises and a fractured rib made them a lot more painful. I chose then that I was going to give Jace his 'out'."

"Ok, I understand. I don't like it but I understand. Now my next question is what are you going to do because he will come around and when that baby is born…" says Luke who is then cut off by Clary.

"Already taken care of, Maryse told me Elodie Verlac was taking over the LA institute, so I gave her a call. Because she doesn't want to actually run it, and she want to train someone to take her place so that she can go back to Pairs, we made a deal. She has made anyone that lives there to swear to keep quiet and I will train and take over the institute for her when she wants to go to Pairs. I know you would rather have me hide like you did mom, but I can't do that. It is not fair to hide everything from my child, I would rather he choose to be a shadow hunter when he's old enough. As for me I choose to continue to be one. I know you did it for my protection mom but I would have had like to have the choice, and so that is what I shall do for my child" she explains. A long silence passes, so Clary continues. "I will come and visit a few days out of each month, but I will be leaving today" she tells them. She then gets up, leaving them to ponder the situation. While they do that she moves to her bags, checking all of them. She then goes into her room and packs up anything she may need. "Clary" says Jocelyn as she comes into the room, "I don't like any of this, but I will help in any way I can" she says "Now let's get you out of here before Jace shows up."

With that Clary send a fire message to Elodie and draws a portal rune on the mirror in her room. Elodie, two girls and a boy come through. "Hello Clary" Elodie says in a heavy French accent. "Hello" Clary replies, she then scans the faces. One of the girls and the boy look to be about twelve. The girl has long blond hair and blue eyes and the boy has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. The other girl looked to be about Clary's age and has light brown hair and grey eyes. "This is Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn" says Elodie cutting Clary from her thoughts and pointing at the two younger kids; "And this is Rhea Drakkar. They have come with me to help you move. I have also made the arrangements that have been agreed upon; Brother Zachariah is willing to help, so there is nothing to worry about."

"I'm very grateful. Thank you" Clary replies, she then points to the boxes and bags, "This everything, thanks for the help." With a nod everyone grabs what they can and enter back through the portal. Before Clary herself enters, she turns back to her mom, "Thank you for everything, I'll see you in a bit. I'll send messages when I am to visit. I love you" she says.

"Clary" her mother starts but unfortunately the doorbell ring and Luke has come rushing into the room. "Jace is here, I'll deal with it. Get her out of here quietly" he rushes out and then hurries out of the room. Jocelyn gives Clary a quick hug and then picks up the last duffel bag. "I'll miss you" Jocelyn whispers and hands the bag to Clary. Taking it, she gives her mother a smile and steps through.

**Jace**

Listening to Clary's request, Jace did not return back to the hospital, she needed time after she found out she lost the child and he knew it was his fault that it happened. He could do nothing but let her have her space for a few days.

But now heading out of the institute, Jace makes his way to Luke's. _By the angel, hear my prayer. Please let her listen to me, let me explain_. _I know I don't deserve it, _he pleads. Finally rounding to the houses front he pulls himself from his thoughts and rings the bell. As he waits from someone to open the door, he brushes a nervous hand through his hair. "Jace" says Luke, who has opened the door. "Hi Luke, look before you say anything I just really need to talk to Clary, there's a lot more to this whole situation then you guys know" he replies. Luke's face darkens, and his smile falters, "I'm sorry Jace, I would love to but Clary's gone. She came home, said she couldn't bear to be here and left. She used an untraceable rune, we can't find her" Luke tells him. Jace face goes white with shock, "I'm sorry" Luke repeats and then shuts the door on Jace. Backing away from the house still stunned, he slowly pulls out his phone and hit the only number he can think of. "Hello" answers a female voice. "I-Izzy, C-Clary's gone. She left" he stammers out. "WHAT!" she yells from the other side. "I just got to Luke's so that I could explain but he said that Clary's gone. That she couldn't bear to be here. That she also used an untraceable rune and that they can't find her" he tells her, he then hears Izzy suck in a breath. "Jace we will find her, come back to the institute first. We'll figure all this out once you back here" she says and hangs up. Still in a daze, Jace starts to walk home.

**Clary**

Once through the portal, Clary ends up in another room. Looking around she sees that everyone has set down her stuff, "thanks for all you help guys" she mentions again. "Anytime" they murmur. Elodie then speaks up, "Clary this is now your room, there is a joining room so that when the baby come's he is close by. You are free to paint both if you like, make this you home. As for training, you will participate until you are no longer able to. After the baby is born you are to then pick up on your training again. As for your studies they will continue without interruptions." Clary nods, "understood" she replies. Elodie then gives her a hug, "everything will be alright, were all here to help you" she says and pulls back, "Ok everyone, let's let Clary get unpacked and settled in." Elodie then ushers everyone from the room, except for Rhea. "If you don't mind I would like to help" Rhea says. Clary giving the girl a smile, nods. "I could use it, thanks" she replies and starts with her art supplies box.

So my disclaimer is here because I do not own the mortal instruments or its characters. But I do own the character Rhea Drakkar. Anyway R&R please, thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's Time

"So how old is everyone here?" Clary asks trying to strike up a conversation with Rhea as they unpack. "Well I just turned seventeen, Emma and Julian or Jules for short are twelve, and Jules little sister Drusilla is seven. Though she prefers Silla or Dru" she replies.

"So just the five of you then" Clary replies; Rhea nods.

"Ya, Jules parents were supposed to run the institute but something happened, Jules won't elaborate" Rhea explains and stops unpacking for a sec, "look, Clary I know what you're going through. Well kind of, it's a long story but short version is about a year ago I got pregnant too. The guy I was with wanted nothing to do with me and the baby. I was two month pregnant when I told him, I then lost the baby right after that. Just so you know, you're lucky, I hope you cherish this kid.

Anyways I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm here if you need anyone or anything, and not just me the others as well. I commend you for taking a bad situation and making the best out of it."

At the moment, Clary drops what she doing and walks over to Rhea. "Thank you" she whispers while hugging the girl, "and I'm sorry you went through that." Rhea returns the hug. Braking away finally, Rhea then says, "Alright let's get this stuff unpacked." Clary nods and finishes with her box, "Oh and I was wondering, I would really like to paint both rooms. Do you think me and you could go out later and get what's needed? And maybe get the others to help" says Clary.

"Of course" Rhea says with a nod, she then gets back to work.

**Jace**

"I've checked all the institutes; none of them have seen her. No one knows where she is" explains Maryse. Jace finally having told his adoptive mother what has happened instantly started phoning around for Clary. With Isabelle by his side, he waited patiently, but now letting the rage take over, Jace yells. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Izzy jumps up from her seat and moves in front of her brother in an attempt to calm him down; "Jace you need to take a deep breathe and relax. We will find her, one step at a time" she says and rubs his back soothingly. "Till we do, I suggest we deal with the other issue. When we find Clary and if you guys get back together we can't have a repeat of what happened. That witch has also broken the accords and the law. She needs to be dealt with. That blackmailing bitch will get what she deserves" says Izzy.

Jace now having taken a few deep breaths and know his sister is right, and agrees. Izzy then moves to the door of the library and calls for Alec. While they wait for their brother, Izzy tries to assure Jace; "that bitch killed my unborn nephew, hurt a shadow hunter, and blackmailed. She will be punished, and if she resists us we will kill her. And I'm hoping for the later." Jace nods but doesn't say anything, on top of that Alec finally enters. Coming over to Izzy she then explains everything, and the four of them create a plan.

**Clary**

Finally finished unpacking, Clary collapses onto her bed in exhaustion, "you should get some rest, well go out after dinner" Rhea tells her. Clary nods, and says a "thank you" to Rhea before she leaves. Without bothering to change, Clary slips under her covers and turns on her iPod stereo. Soon enough, she slips into a peaceful slumber.

'Knock, knock, knock' "Clary?" someone calls through the door. Clary awakes and rolls onto her back, "Come in" she calls with a yawn. The door then opens and Jules enters, "Hey dinners ready, Rhea told me to get you" says Jules. Clary then pulls her herself into a sitting position and turns off the iPod. "Okay, I'll be right down" she tells him, and Jules turns to leave. But before he does, he turns back to Clary, "can I ask you a question" he says. Clary nods, "Why do you listen to music when you sleep. Doesn't it bother you?" he asks. She shakes her head no, "it did at first but it's good for the baby, help them get use to sound so that way when it come it will be used to noise. It also helps with brain development" she explains. She then starts to get out of the bed; Jules notices that she's having a hard time, races to her and helps her up. "Thanks" she says. He nod and gives her a smile. They then head out of the room.

After dinner Clary and Rhea head out to the paint store; getting everything needed, they return back to the institute. Walking in laughing, they drop the stuff into the baby room, "we'll start tomorrow, let's go watch a movie or something" says Rhea. Clary agrees and as they head to the den, Rhea bangs on Emma's and Jules door, "yo, movie in five" she yells and keeps walking. Just then Emma, Jules and Dru come out of their rooms and join them. With Emma, Jules and Dru sitting on one couch and Rhea and Clary on the other they pop in the first Lord of the Rings movies and begin watching. Once the movies done they head off to bed, Dru being carried in Jules's arms.

_**Next Morning**_

Awake, Clary climbs out of bed and over to her dresser, she then puts on painting clothes and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Coming back out, she then lays down tarps over everything and grabs her sketch book. She then heads down stairs for breakfast and greats the others. "So do you know how you want the rooms painted" asks Rhea. Clary nods while she eats, she then flips her sketch book open and shows them two pictures. "I want the baby's room simple, light green backdrop with blue strips" she says, "and mine, a lilac back drop with these flowers on the border, but not any flowers, only the ones that grows in Idris."

"Cool" says Jules, "Emma and I will start on the green in the baby's room; you and Rhea do the purple in yours. After that Rhea and I will switch and I'll help with the flowers."

"I see that I'm not the only artist around here" says Clary. And Rhea and Emma nod in unison. "Ok, we'll let's get started" she says and after cleaning up their mess, they head to the rooms and start. Soon enough, jokes and laughter fill the room and halls. By the end of the end of the day, their finished with the room and are cleaning up, "Can I ask you a question" says Rhea. Clary nods. "Why the flowers from Idris?" she says. As she washes the brushes, Clary answers, "when I first meet Jace, the baby's father, I had just found out I was a shadow hunter, my mother was kidnapped and everything was a mess. He took me to a greenhouse that had flowers from Idris; it was the first beauty other than Jace in that mess."

"I see" says Rhea as she sees a tear escape Clary's eye. She then give Clary a hug, "hey lefts go watch a movie" Rhea suggests. Clary nods. After everything cleaned up, they then head to the den and pop in the second Lord of the Rings movie. With Jules and Dru on the couch, and Rhea, Emma and Clary on the other, all three girls cuddle into each other.

**Page Break**

_**5 months later**_

During the last five months Rhea and Clary have grown very close, Rhea explained what happened with her and her ex. And how she lost the baby; and in return Clary told everything to Rhea. After a few months Rhea asked Clary to become her Parabatai, and Clary accepted. With Brother Zachariah doing a favor, he performed the ceremony and during that time Clary set it up so that in the event of Clary's death Rhea would get her son because she knew that her mother would shed the child from the shadow hunter life. During the time Clary couldn't train and was having trouble painting or sketching, she decided to learn the guitar. **(Sorry guys I know a lot of people do this, but I like it when Clary can play an instrument. Anyways back to the story.)** Also during this time, Clary would visit with Jocelyn and Luke for a few days a month; after Clary and Rhea became Parabatai, she brought Rhea with her.

Now feeling like a blown up balloon, Clary is almost full term and is wallowing on the couch. "What you doing baby girl" says Rhea as she come over to join her Parabatai. "Trying to draw, ugg I'm so done with this pregnancy. God this kid has a mean kick" she complains and rubs her side. Rhea chuckles and lets Clary rest her head on her shoulder. "Well it shouldn't be too long now, your due in the next few weeks" says Rhea.

"Speak for yourself" Clary whines, "You're not huge and getting kidney shots every time you start to draw." Just then Clary feels something wet trickle down her let, "Ah Rhea" she adds.

"Ya" says Rhea.

"I think my water just broke" she replies as she lifts her head off Rhea's shoulder as she feels the contractions start.

"Ah, ah, ok, let's get you up" says Rhea jumping up and helping Clary off the couch. "JULES!" Rhea then screams out. Clary, who is now taking in short breaths to help with the contractions, starts to move to the entrance of the institute. "What?" Jules yells from the top of the stairs. "Hospital now" Clary pants out to Rhea, she nods. "Clary's bag now, she's in labor" Rhea tells Jules. Without a word, Jules takes off. As Rhea moves Clary out to the car, Jules meet them there and hands them the bag. "Thanks, tell Elodie and we'll see you guys there" she tells him as she throws the bag into the back seat and jumps into the drivers. Jules's nods and wave's goodbye, Clary and Rhea then head to the hospital.

_20 minutes later…_

Finally at the hospital, Rhea parks quickly and grabs the bag. She then goes and helps Clary out of the car. Once they enter the front, Rhea helps Clary over to the desk. "My friend is in labor" she starts and with that the nurse hops out of her chair and rushes to a wheel chair. Helping Clary into it, she then follows the nurse and Clary to the maternity ward and into a room.

_4 hours later …_

"Push Clary, Push" says the doctor. Gripping the beg rails, Clary does as told. "Good, one more" says the doctor. With Rhea rubbing her back, Clary nods and with a scream pushes again. Soon she hears crying; "Congratulations, it's a boy" says the doctor and puts the boy onto Clary's chest while the nurse cleans the boy. Crying in relief, she looks down at the baby boy that has blond hair and green eyes. "He's beautiful Clary" says Rhea as she strokes Clary's hair, "What's his name?"

"Hayden" she says, the nurse then come and takes the child. "We're going to clean him, you need some rest. We'll bring him back shortly" says the nurse. Clary nods and collapse back in exhaustion.

When Clary awakens, she finds Rhea holding the child, "Hey" she says. Rhea then looks over to Clary and smiles; "mama's awake" Rhea coo's to the child and hands him to Clary. "The doctor say when you get a second that you need to fill these out" adds Rhea, who has push over a table with a pen and some paper on it. Clary nods and situations her son so that she can have a look. She then picks up the pen and starts to fill them out. "Where's the others" she ask.

"Outside, I'll go get them" Rhea says and leaves. While Rhea's gone Clary fill the papers out.

Name of Child: Hayden Lucian Herondale

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: April 15, 2010

Father's Name: Jonathan Christopher Herondale

Mother's Name: Clarissa Adele Fray

When done filling all of the papers out she puts the pen down, and move Hayden to a more comfortable spot. She looks down into her sons big green eyes, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect you" she tells her son. Just then the others come in. "Rhea I've filled out the papers, can you take them?" asks Clary. She nod and move the table. Taking them and the pen with her, she leaves and hand them to a nurse. While Rhea's gone, Jules says "She been hogging the baby, can I hold him." Clary nods and shows Jules how to hold Hayden. Just then Rhea returns, "Awe I wanted to hold him again" she complains and Clary burst out laughing.

A/N So there will be times where the disclaimer will be at the end of the chapters instead of the begging. I do not own the mortal instrument or its characters, except for Rhea Drakkar and Hayden. I also own this plot.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters, except for Rhea Drakkar.

Moving Forward

_**First Day of summer, 6 years later**_

"Again," Jules shouts out to Hayden. Clary enters the training room, "how's my little man doing?" she asks.

"Good, he's smart and he picks up on it quick" Jules answers. She nods.

"Elodie wants to stay in Paris a little while longer, so she want you to keep training the younger ones" Clary tells him.

Jules sighs. "Really, she's been gone a year." Clary shrugs. "I know, Rhea really wants to leave and I've asked the Council to appoint another to the Institute, but I can't do much more then that" she says. Just then Hayden yells out. "Hey mama, watch this"; he jumps off the beam he was training on and flips his way down, landing gracefully. "Wow, that was really good buddy", says Clary as she goes over and picks her son up. She unhooks him from the wires, "Alright you two, breakfast is ready. Go eat. After that Hayden you stay with Aunty Rhea, I need to train. Then, we'll go have some fun." She puts her son down.

"Okay mama" he replies. He races over to Jules;

"Be careful training," Jules says as he leads Hayden out of the room. Clary turns on her Ipod and begins training with a warm up.

A few hours pass, and Clary showers, changes and goes to look for Rhea and Hayden.

"Hey little man" she says ruffling her sons hair. She walks over to the fridge. "Rhea how was he?" she asks while she grabs the ingredients to make sandwiches. "Good, I'm going to train, I'll see you guys later" Rhea says. She steals one of the sandwiches before leaving. Clary smirks then hands one to her son and takes the other for herself. "What would you like to do today" she asks around a bite.

"Can we go swimming" he replies.

"Sure, finish eating and then we'll go get changed and see who else wants to come" she says. They finish eating; Clary cleans up the kitchen and heads up stairs with Hayden. Emma, Jules, Dru, Hayden and Clary, after changing, head out to the car. It's several hours before, dripping wet and wrapped in towels, the five of them return.

Coming into the institute laughing with the others, and Hayden on her hip, Clary sees Rhea rushing toward them. "About time," she fusses, "there's been a message from the council. The have relived us. They're sending Julian's parents to take over. They request us in Idris for council business, your mother and Luke have requested it as well. Jules is to look after the Institute till his parents arrive, we need to go." Clary sets her son down and snatches the paper and reads it. "This says that the LA institute's leader is needed. That's Elodie" says Clary. Rhea shakes her head, "No it's you. They want us because Elodie hasn't been around for a year. Plus they want her to stay in Paris; they need help there that's why they're sending Julian's parents. We need to leave" Rhea says once again. "Luke also sent a message; the Lightwoods and Herondales are not to be there, just us and your parents. Hayden should be safe" Rhea adds. Clary then drags her hand over her face in frustration, "Err… fine, inform them that we will arrive in an hour and get packing. Jules you're in charge" says Clary. She heads upstairs with Hayden, and packs their stuff.

Coming back down stairs with the bags and Hayden at her side, she meets Rhea in the study. "Anything else we may need can be sent through the portal later by Jules. Is there any information on why they need us" Clary says. Rhea shakes her head no; Clary then draws a portal on the wall. "Give me your bags, I'll take them while you take Hayden" Rhea says. Clary nods and hand the bags over, she then picks up Hayden. "No matter what you hold on to me as tight as you can, do you understand" she says to her son, with a nod Clary follows Rhea through the portal.

After the dropping feeling from the portal, Clary rises from a crouched position, and looks to her son. "You ok?" she asks. He nods, "that was fun" he replies causing Clary to chuckle. She meets Rhea at the entrance of Idris, "we have been expecting you" says a guard as he opens the gates to let them through. Rhea, Clary and Hayden make their way to Amatis's old house, knowing that Luke had inherited it after her death. Nearing Clary finds her mother outside waiting for them, "Grandma" Hayden shouts. Clary lets her son down, and he runs to Jocelyn. "How's my little buddy doing?" Jocelyn says and gives Hayden a hug. "Hey mom" Clary greets and gives her mother a hug. Stepping back, she then asks "where's dad?" "Luke's at the stables" she replies and ushers them inside the house. "So Luke and I have taken Amatis's room, you and Hayden have the one you were in last time and Rhea has the guest room across from yours" says Jocelyn. "Thanks" they reply and Rhea heads upstairs to set down their stuff.

"So how come the council sent for us, why are we need" Clary questions he mother, after she send Hayden upstairs to play. "Well from what Luke told me is there have been some issue in New York and they need your help. Luke has assured me that the Lightwoods and Jace are not to be here, they were already here. Also something about you having ties to Downworlders and that they need someone who is. And since your step dads a werewolf, your two other best friends are a vampire and warlock they thought you might help. That's all I know" Jocelyn explains.

"Great" she mutters.

"You have an hour until till the meeting starts. Luke said that he would come and get you" say Jocelyn.

"Well, actually I'm going to take Hayden to go see his grandfather and the horses. Can I drop him off here with you before we head to the hall?" asks Clary. Jocelyn nods. "Of course" she says. Clary mutters a "thank you" then walks to the stairs and yells "Hayden, let's go see grandpa." Just then Hayden comes racing down the stairs and follows his mother out.

After dropping Hayden of with her mother and calls for Rhea, Luke and Clary make their way to the hall. "Man that kid is bright" Luke says putting his arm around Clary. "Yup, and a fast learner, he's already has his flips perfected" she says. Luke giving her a smile pulls Clary closer to him, "Clary, I'm really proud of you. Not a lot of people could do what you have, he's a lucky kid" says Luke. Wrapping her arms around her father she rests her head on his shoulder, "I had a lot of help, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am today. I got lucky" she replies. Luke then kisses the top of his step-daughter head and breaks away as they enter the hall.

"Clary glad you could make it" says the Consul.

"Well you didn't give us much of a choice" she replies, "but putting that aside, happy to be here. Rhea should be here in a sec." And just then Rhea enters, "Sorry for being late" and she hurries to Clary's side. Luke nods. "Ah yes, now we can start" says the Consul, "Clary and Rhea we have a proposal for you two. We originally called you here for another reason but unfortunately we have more pressing matters. We wanted your help with Downworlder issues but a problem has arisen in New York. We would like both of you to move there and assist the other at the New York Institute. You are a few of the best shadow hunters and the only ones we can spare. In doing so, we will grant your request and you will be allowed leave the LA institute and have your choice of institute you wish to run" explains the Consul. _Shit, _Clary thinks and has a look at Rhea. Clary sees her shake her head no and mouth it's not worth it. But Clary also sees the spark of hope in Rhea's eyes. _Crap, what do I do? I can turn this down so easily it will get Rhea out of LA, but then there's Hayden,_ she thinks. Just then Rhea speaks, "I thank you for the chance, but no."

"Hey hold on Rhea, are you sure …" Clary starts, but is interrupted when someone else enters hall. "Sorry I'm late, your message was slow, came as soon as I could" he says. Clary then turns around and finds Jace standing in the doorway, anger appears on her face. "Clary" he stutters out now seeing her. "Oh great, fucking fantastic" she says and ignores him. She then whips back around in time to see Luke get up and yell, "You promised he or the Lightwoods were not attend!"

"Yes well, thing have unfortunately changed and we need to request someone to fill us in. Maryse sent Jace" states the Consul, "Clary we would like to send you two to aid Mr. Herondale and the others in exchange for a good amount of compensation and once the task is complete a choice of an institute." Clary now grinding her teeth in anger, glares at the Consul, "As Rhea has said, and now that I see you cannot hold your promises, hell no" she answers and starts to storm out of the hall. Before she exits, she hears the Consul yells, "We'll take that as a maybe, you have two days to make your choice after you have been briefed on the situation." Clary ignores this and continue to storm out.

**Jace**

After receiving a message from the Clave, Maryse sends Jace to Idris. Hurrying to pack, he makes a portal to Idris and lands at the gate. As he hurries through, he stops at the Penhallow and drops off his stuff. He then hurries to the hall, entering he sees Luke, the Consul and a few others seated and a red haired girl and light brown haired girl standing in front of them. . "Sorry I'm late, your message was slow, came as soon as I could" he says. Just then the red head turns around and to his shock it's Clary. "Clary" Jace stutters out. Just then Luke starts to yell at the clave as Clary starts to seethe with anger at the sight of Jace. _Holy crap, it's really her, and she as beautiful as ever, but why is she here, _he thinks but is pulled by his thoughts by the Consul. "Clary we would like to send you two to aid Mr. Herondale and the others in exchange for a good amount of compensation and once the task is complete a choice of an institute" says the Consul. _Ah that's why; they are the two that the Clave wants to send to us to help, two of the best shadow hunters from LA, wait that's Clary, _he thinks and in doing so misses Clary's reply. She then storms out but not before the Consul yells "We'll take that as a maybe, you have two days to make your choice after you have been briefed on the situation."

Once Clary leaves, the Consul turns to Jace, "Mr. Herondale please brief Miss. Fray and Miss. Drakkar on you situation. After that you may do whatever you wish while we await their answers. All of you are dismissed" the Consul says. As soon as this is said, Luke rushes up to the brown hired girl and they start conversing. With that, Jace decides to go find Clary instead.

**Clary**

Storming into the house, Clary plops herself down in the kitchen, "someone's pissed, meeting didn't go well" says Jocelyn. Clary shakes her head and then buries it into her hands. "They want Rhea and me to go to New York, oh and then Jace showed up" she grumbles. Jocelyn's eyes go wide, "You've got to be kidding me" she says. Clary shakes her head once again. "Well forget them, look I need to go and get a few things. Hayden's upstairs playing, he has had lunch. Can you finish the dishes for me?" Jocelyn asks. Clary nods and takes over for her mom. With a kiss to Clary's head, Jocelyn leaves.

Half way through the dishes, Clary hears someone enter. "Rhea is that you" she calls out. Nothing; "Rhea" she repeats and then dry's her hand off on a towel. She then spins around and finds Jace leaning against the kitchen doorway.

**A/N - Hey guys. I know a lot of you want me to update sooner and more but I can't. I'm sorry; the updates are going to be only on Wed and Saturdays. I've got a lot going on and that's the best I can do at the moment. I'm really sorry guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hayden

"Jace" she says a bit of shock in her voice. But soon enough her shock turns into anger. "What do you want?" Jace moves from leaning against the doorway to the table and sits. "The Consul asked me to brief you and the brown haired girl on the situation in New York. Look, Clary I know our past was incredibly messed up and I hurt you, but we really do need your help" he says.

"Wow, the famous Jace Herondale is actually asking for help" she sarcastically replies "and the brown haired girls name is Rhea." Clary turns back to doing the dishes, a touch more violently than before.

"Ya, ok I deserved that" he says and gets up, he then walks over to Clary and leans his back against the counter, "I learned a lot of things after you left, some of them I hope to never to learn again. There was a lot that happened that day, most of it you don't know the truth of. Izzy and I went searching for you after you left…"

"I know; you guys showed up at the institute. I wasn't there, Rhea told me" she replies. "Look, I don't care what happened then, it's over and done with. Just tell me what's going on in New York and then leave." She then sends a silent prayer out; _please let Hayden stay in his room. _Jace sighs, "Pandemonium and a few other clubs have started to become over run by lesser demons. We traced it back and they're being summoned by a Greater Demon. This Greater Demon now owns most of those clubs. The problem we are having is we can't track him; we've tried everything, he just seems to vanish. So I asked Maryse to send a message to the Clave, explaining our situation and to see if anyone knew or had the same situation. They told us two shadow hunters at the LA institute had the same situation and were able to dispatch the demon, though it took months. Apparently our demon is the twin to the one you killed."

"The Consul realized the severity of the situation and said that he would contact the two shadow hunters to see if they would help. And here we are, you and Rhea are the only ones who know how to take it out, we need your help" he explains. Clary stays quiet. Rinsing off the last dish, she places it onto the rack, and then turn her eyes to Jace's. "I can't help…" she starts, and is cut off by Jace. "Clary please, we need you. I need you," he says. Just then another voice cut in. "Mama, where's grandma?" asks Hayden. _Damn it, _she curses silently and dries off her hands, "Grandma had to go out" she says. She then sees that Jace had look towards the boy and his eyes widened in shock. She then turns to her son and walks over to him, "is there something you need baby?" she asks. Hayden nods, "Can I have a juice box?" he replies as he looks at Jace. Clary nods and moves to the fridge, she pulls one out and hands it to her son. "Here, now go back upstairs to play. Mommy needs to talk to her friend; Aunty Rhea should be back soon" she tells Hayden. He nods and does as told.

**Jace**

After he explains the situation in New York, Jace silently waits for her to reply. _God she's gorgeous, _he thinks and is brought out of his thought when Clary starts to decline. Jace cuts her off, "Clary please, we need you, I need you" he says. Just then a voice breaks into the conversation. Jace turns his head to the voice and sees a young boy with blond hair and green eyes. "Mama, where's grandma" the young boy says. _Holy shit she has a son, _he think and feels his heart contract. He then takes a close look at the boy, _it can't be, _he thinks and watches Clary walk to her son. "Is there something you need baby?" she asks. The young boy nods and replies, "can I have a juice box." Clary nods and walks to the fridge after getting one out, she hands it to her son and sends him back upstairs.

Once the boy heads upstairs, Jace turns to Clary, "you…you have a… a son" he stammers out. Clary rolls her eyes, "I do" she replies.

"Hold old is he?" asks Jace.

"Six" she answers. Doing the math in his head, his eyes widen again, _it can't be, she, she, _he thinks. "What's his name?" he questions, she looks away from him.

"Hayden" she answers.

"His full name Clary" he demands, a little anger seeping out. She doesn't answer. "What is his full name?" he questions again.

"Jace, just get out" she finally replies. Feeling angry and frustrated Jace says one more time, "Clary, what is your son's full name? Who is his father?"

After another long silence she answers with the same anger now in her voice, "Is name is Hayden Lucian Herondale. You are his father." Jace's body jerks back in shock, he grabs the counter behind him to stabilize himself, _oh my god. He's my son, she, she, I, I have a son. _The thoughts spin in his head, after a few seconds, a girl emerges through the door and snaps him out of his daze. "Hey Clary, where's Hayden….oh" the girl says and looks at Jace.

**Rhea**

After she finished talking with Luke, Rhea started to head to the stables to get the horse ready. Once done, she head to the house to pick up Hayden. "Hey Clary, where's Hayden?" she asks coming in, she then sees Jace, "oh." _Shit, _she curses and sends a sorry look to Clary. She shakes her head. Ignoring Jace, Clary calls for him. "Hayden, Aunty Rhea's here, time to go" she yells up the stairs. The six year old blond haired, green eyed boy comes racing down the stairs. Giving Hayden a quick hug, she then turns to Clary and meets her eyes. "Thanks for taking him" Clary says, and says with her eyes, "we'll talk later." Rhea nods to her Parabatai and looks to the boy, "Kay, ready to go little man?" she asks. The boy nods and takes Rhea's hand. "Bye mama" he calls out and leaves with Rhea.

**Jace/Clary**

As soon as Rhea leaves with Hayden, Jace pounces on her. "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOST THE BABY?" he yells, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"HOW COULD I? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME, REMEMBER!" she shrieks at him. Jace knowing that shouting at her will do no good takes a deep breath and gathers his thoughts.

"You kept my son from me because of that. Clary you don't even understand what happened that day. How could you lie to me" he snipes, a bit of sorrow now mixed in with his anger. At his words, Clary feels her blood boil, _I don't understand, does he think I'm stupid? It's not hard to figure out cheating when you're screwing some slut, Jezze he's an ass, _she think and starts to yell back at him as she leans against one of the walls. "I don't understand! You mean the part when I found you in bed with a topless slut, or when I heard you say: I don't care about her or that stupid child, all I want is you baby. Now come here. Or when you chased me out of the Institute and I got hit by a car, which almost did make me lose Hayden!" Jace rubs a hand over his face, _oh god she heard that, _he thinks, "Clary…" he starts but she keeps on speaking. "You don't get to make me the bad guy here; I gave you you're out!" she adds, "I loved you and you lied. You broke my heart that day, and after the car hit me and I almost lost Hayden I decided to protect my son. So yes I lied. I told you and the others I lost the baby, I sealed the files and left. I promised Hayden I would do everything to protect him, and that means even from his father." With that Clary now feels the tears that are running down her face; she wipes them away and finishes, "I never wanted you to find out, I didn't want to ruin your life." She then slips down the wall and curls her legs into her into her chest.

At this, Jace comes over and kneels beside her, "Clary, I'm sorry you heard me say those things. But they were never true, and you could never have ruined my life. I did that myself, and I hate myself for it. All I ever wanted was you and that child, and when you said you lost the baby it was unbearable, it felt like I got hit by a train. All I could hope for was that you would gave me a chance to explain, and when you left I spent two years looking for you, trying everything to find you. I am so sorry" he says lifting her chin so that he can look at her eyes. "I don't believe you" she whispers and rips her chin from his hands, she then move away from him and stands up. "I don't believe you; I don't trust you and I would do this all over again if I had to. I'm sorry that I kept your son from you, but do not come into this house and tell me lies. I know you never wanted him, just get out" she says making her voice louder and stable.

Jace stands up as well and shakes his head, "I'm not leaving, and I am also not lying. Clary, I have always and will always love you. What happened with us, you don't understand. Please let me explain. You kept Hayden from me for six year the least you could do is let me explain" he says. Clary stairs at him for a long time, _god fucking damn it. I can't believe I'm about to do this, _she think. "Alright, but after that you can get the hell out" she tells him and takes a seat at the table. Jace taking the other one starts to explain.

Flashback

_Awake, Clary rolls off the bed and goes to the bathroom for a shower. After brushing her teeth, she jumps in and washes up quickly. Once out, she walks back into the room and changes into a pair of black sweat pants and a lose top. She then returns back to the bathroom and dry and fix her hair, "Where you going?" asks Jace as he wraps his arms around her belly. "Doctors appointment, just a checkup" she explains._

_ "Do you want me to come?" he says as he kisses her neck, she shakes her head. _

_ "No it's just a checkup, but the ultra sound is in two weeks. I would like you to come to that one" she replies. Jace nods, and rubs her stomach. She backs up, and Jace lets go of her. She grabs her phone and jacket; she kisses him goodbye and leaves._

_ A few moments later, Maryse knocks on the door and enters their room, "Jace there is a warlock here to see you. She said she has personal business with you, she's in the library awaiting you" she tells him._

_ "Ok, thanks" he replies. Maryse closes the door as she leaves. Jace first changes out of his training gear before heading to the library._

_ "You said you had personal business with me?" Jace says as he enters the library. "I do" she says, "My sister has become very infatuated with you." _

_ "And?" _

_ "And she is refusing to get married." _

_ "Well, I am devilishly charming and wonderfully good looking."_

_ "Listen," the warlock growls, "my sister's wedding is going to end a bloody feud between the two families. Years of bloodshed ended. But my sister's feelings for you is going to ruin all of that." _

_ "And you'd like me to..?" _

_ "Sleep with her." _

_ "Excuse me?" _

_ "And then break her heart. She'll be devastated and then she'll go through with the wedding." _

_ "That is a terrible plan." _

_ "Well, it's how this is going down." _

_ "There isn't a chance in hell I'm sleeping with your sister. Solve your own problems." _

_ "Here's the thing. This wedding will happen. You will make sure that it happens. You will sleep with my sister, you will break her heart and then you'll go on living your life as if nothing ever happened." She wonders over to one of the shelves; Jace eyes her. _

_ "And what happens when I refuse?" The warlock ignores his question. _

_ "I understand you are going to have a baby. Congratulations. Such fragile things, babies, and their mother's, too. Even a pregnant Shadow Hunter can be so vulnerable." The warlock looks at him, smirking. Jace's eyes widen. _

_ "My sister will be at the café down the street in…" the warlock looks at her watch, "five minutes. Don't be late. And don't make it to easy. I want her heart in pieces." The warlock exits. _

End

"I had no choice, I went to the café. I picked her up and brought her back to the institute knowing the warlock had eyes on all of us. You were probably on your way back from the doctors. Clary, I wasn't going to sleep with her though, just make out with her and make her seem like she was nothing more than a pity fuck. I hoped it'd be enough to break her, and satisfy her sister. When you showed up, and I chased after you the warlock wasn't happy. The car that hit you was from her. After you lost the baby, and left, I tracked her down. Izzy and Alec helped. She'd broken the law, after all, not that I needed much of a reason to go after her. We found her, she resisted, so I killed her."

"What was the warlock's name?" is the first thing that comes out of Clary's mouth. "Annora Goode" he answers. With a mixture of sadness, confusion and anger running through Clary's mind, she looks to Jace. "I don't know if I believe you. I do not trust you and what you did doesn't excuse anything. I… I need sometime. To think. Leave." She looks away from him quickly, tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Clary" Jace starts, but Clary gets up and walks away from him. "Just leave" she says again. Feeling defeated he does as asked and makes his way to the door. Before exiting, he turns back "Clary, just so you know I'm not mad at you for what you did, I understand. But I want to be in my son's life. And hopefully your if you'll let me" he says and then walks out the door. Once he's gone, she bursts into tears.

Disclaimer, I don't own the mortal instruments. Wish I did. R&R please. 


	6. Chapter 6

What's Right

_**Later**_

"Hey Clary, can we talk?" asks Rhea as she knocks on Clary's and Hayden's open door.

"Sure" she replies and gets up off the floor, where she was drawing while Hayden played. "Hayden, I'll just be next door ok, you keep playing" she tells her son.

"Ok mama" he says. With that Clary follows Rhea out of her room and into the other.

"So, want to explain what was happening when I walked in?" says Rhea. Clary shakes her head in frustration.

"Jace wanted to brief me on what was going on in New York. But he kept trying to talk about what happened between us. He eventually did explained what's been going on in New York though. He wants us to help" she expresses.

"And?" says Rhea.

"Apparently it's the same case that happened in LA. Except this is the twin of the one we killed. It has taken over a few of the clubs and is pouring lower demons into them. They are having a hard time finding and tracking it, which makes sense considering how we found and killed ours" she explains.

Rhea nods "and?" she say again her patients wearing thin.

"And, then he tried to talk to me about what happened six years ago but Hayden came downstairs. Jace started to ask question, and figure it out. I had no choice but to tell him. He had just found out when you came in, after you left we got into a fight" Clary tells her.

"Okay, well let's skip the fighting part, did he at least tell you why he cheated; I know it always bothered you and I know it still does" Rhea states.

Clary nods, "he claimed that when I was out at the doctors a warlock came to him. Her sister was to be married to some guy who they had a feud with and that the arranged marriage was supposed to end it. The warlock wanted Jace to sleep with her sister so that he could then break the girls' heart and that she could use that to make the younger sister marry the guy. Jace said no, and the warlock threatened my life and Hayden's. He said that he had no choice so he went to meet the younger sister and brought her back to the institute. He wasn't going to sleep with her, just make it seem like that to show the girl she was only a pity fuck and hope that did the trick. Unfortunately I was on my way home, and walked in on it. When I bolted out of the room and Jace followed the warlock new and had a backup, which was the car. They apparently killed the warlock then went searching for me" Clary explains.

"And we had sent you to your parents when they showed" says Rhea, "well ok, but that still doesn't excuse that he still had the indecency to make out with the girl. And it also still doesn't excuse you from hiding Hayden all this time from him."

"That's what I said, and I know that you never did like me keeping Hayden from his father but I did what I thought was best. I will always protect my son. But even though keeping Hayden from his father was right then doesn't mean I think it's right now. I don't know how true this story is, so I sent a message to both the Clave and Silent Brothers asking for the information, I don't have all of it but so far what he said was true" she expresses and takes a deep breath, "I don't think it's fair to Hayden or Jace to keep them from one another anymore. Jace said that he doesn't blame me for keeping Hayden from him. He also said that he still loves me."

Rhea, a little taken aback by this, looks into Clary's eyes. Seeing what she always has seen, she says "Clary, I know you still love him too. I see it in your eyes. But you still need to do what's best for Hayden, and for yourself."

"And for you, Rhea you are my Parabatai, and not only that. You've been with me through all of this. I want an honest answer; do you want to move to New York? I don't know how long will be there, but we can always take it one day at a time" says Clary.

Rhea looks away from Clary, "I know you know how much I hate LA because of him, and yes as much as I would love to move to New York I don't have an issue waiting for another opportunity. You're my Parabatai, and Hayden will always be my nephew, I go where you go. I'm not willing to make your life miserable so that I can be happy" she tells Clary.

Clary who's in taken a deep breath, pause to think, _I don't want to do this but… it's for the best. God just kill me now, _she think and exhales the breath. "New York is I think the place we need to be right now. I think it's the best thing for all of us. After we do this mission though we will then decide what the next move should be. Now with that said I do not trust Jace but as much as it hurt me to be around him, I think it will be best that Hayden has his father. All I ask of you is no match making. I know you Rhea, and I know what you will try" claims Clary. Rhea giggles but nods in agreement. "Good, now can you watch Hayden for a little bit, I need to go talk to the council and somebody else" she says, Rhea nods.

"Of course" Rhea replies.

"Also can you send a message to Jules, tell him we need all our stuff packed and sent to the New York Institute. If he could, the faster the best so ask him to use a portal" she adds. Rhea nods again. With that Clary returns to her room, "Hayden, I need to go out. Be good for Aunty Rhea" she says and grabs a long green sweater, she then kisses her son on the head, "love you."

"Love you too mama" he replies and continues to play with his toys. Clary heads downstairs and leaves the house.

Once in the hall, Clary sees her mom and Luke conversing. "What's wrong?" she asks coming over to them. "We're having trouble trying to find replacements for you and Rhea; you were the only two we could spare" Luke answers. Clary shakes her head, "can you go get the rest of the council" she asks, Luke nods and head off to talk to someone. "What's going on Clary?" Jocelyn asks.

"Long story, short version Jace knows about Hayden. Rhea and I talked, we decided it would be in everyone's best interest to go to New York…" she starts but is cut off when the consul and the inquisitor join Jocelyn, her and Luke. "Clary, Luke said you need to talk to us, I believe you have made up your mind" says the Consul. Clary nods, "Rhea and I have discussed it, as long as you swear on the angel to keep deal you presented to us, we will go to New York" she says. Luke then pipes in, "Clary you don't need…" he says but is cut off by the Consul. "I swear on the Angel Raziel that if you take this mission and defeat the demon, you may have your choice of institute to pick from that you wish to run. And a fitting compensation while completing this task."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have someone to talk to, thank you for the opportunity Consul. Rhea and I will be ready in the morning to leave" she says, the Consul nods and with a goodbye to her mother and Luke, Clary walks out of the hall.

As Clary arrives at the Penhallow's, she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. The door opens and she find Aline standing in the door way. "Clary, wow hi, didn't know you were here" Aline says, "How have you been?"

"Good, busy but good" she answers, "you?"

"I'm good; I'm guessing you're here to see Jace" Aline replies.

Clary nod her head, "ya is he here" she ask.

"He's upstairs, second door on the left" she answers and opens the door all the way to let Clary in.

"Thanks" she says to Aline and hurries up the stairs. As soon as she reaches the door, she knocks right away. "Whoever it is go away" Jace yells through the door. "Jace its Clary I need to talk to you" she answers. Just then the door opens, "sorry didn't think it would be you, come on in" he says and opens the door to let her in. Once in, he shuts the door and turns to Clary. "Look, you want to be in Hayden's life fine, and so do I. It would be cruel of me to keep you both apart from each other. But what you need to understand is that by allowing you into his I'm also allowing you into mine. I don't trust you and there will be no us. Rhea and I have taken the assignment, we leave tomorrow. In addition to all of this, I am Hayden's mother, and I will always choose what's best for my son. But now that you are in his life neither of us will act alone. We will discuss everything, and we will decide together." she declares.

Jace nods, "agreed."

"Good, now Rhea has sent a message to our friend Jules's. He's sending our stuff to the New York institute by portal; it's going to take a while to track this demon. I hope you're up for the challenge" she tells him.

Jace smirks, "I like challenges. I will also let the others know that you stuff will be arriving by portal. I will not use your names; I think it will be best until we get home. It will stop Izzy from snooping" he says.

"Fine" she replies and then looks at her watch, "I would like to take you to meet your son but unfortunately he will be asleep soon. Is tomorrow okay with you." He nods, "ok then, well I going to go. Bye" she adds and goes to the door. Before she leaves she looks back at Jace. "For what it's worth Jace I'm sorry that I kept Hayden from you, but he does know who you are" she says, and with that she walks out the door.

_**Next Morning**_

**Rhea**

"Jezze, doesn't your ex know how to be punctual" she whines as they wait for Jace at the gates. "Nope" Clary replies popping the "p". Clary turns to her son and sees him start to explore. "Hayden don't wonder off" Clary calls. But he ignores her, "ugg I'll be right back" she tells Rhea and goes after Hayden. While Clary dusts her son off, Jace finally shows up. "Sorry I'm late, what's going on over there" he says to Rhea noticing Clary and Hayden. "The usual, Hayden tried to go explore and got dirty. Nothing new" Rhea explains. Jace nods, "hi I'm Jace by the way" he finally introduced himself. "Rhea, Clary's Parabatai" she returns. She then turns her attention back to Clary, "she really is a great mom, Hayden's one lucky kid" she tells Jace. Jace nods, "always thought she would be" he replies. Just then Clary returns to them with Hayden on her hip.

**Clary**

"Finally" she says, "Hayden meet your dad. Jace, Hayden."

"Hello" says Hayden.

"Hi" Jace replies but before he can say anything else, Hayden starts talking to Clary. "Mama can we go now, I want to go train."

"Sure baby" she replies. Jace then raises an eyebrow at her. "What, he's more like his father then you think" she says, she then draws the portal. After putting her stele away, Clary grabs her bag, "Rhea can you get Hayden's bag" she asks. "I got it" Jace cuts in and picks up the other bag that's on the ground. "Thanks" she says, she then turns to Hayden. "Hold on and don't let go" she tells him; Hayden nod and Clary steps into the portal.

**Jace**

Rhea then steps next to Jace, "Don't worry Hayden will warm up to you quickly. As for Clary time will only tell. But so you know, Hayden's also extremely intelligent so be careful what you say around him" she says. With that, she then picks up her bag and heads into to the portal as well. "I hope so" he mutters to himself, and with his and Hayden's bags already in his hands, he follows.

**Disclaimer – see previous chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Home

Landing in the library of the New York Institute, Clary moves quickly out of the way from the portal so that she and Hayden don't get crushed by the other two. She sets her son and the bags down as she waits for the other two, once Rhea and Jace enter through, Clary pulls out her stele and shuts the portal down. Taking a few minutes to look around she sees everything the same, "did anything change here, anything new?" she asks. Jace shakes his head, "not much, just a new member. Maryse still runs the institute though she is looking for replacement" he answers with a cheeky grin. Clary rolls her eyes, "Okay…" she starts but Hayden cuts her off. "Mama Can we go train now, I'm bored" he says, Clary chuckles at her son and shakes her head, she then turns to Jace. "After you" she says and picks up the bags, she then follows Jace out of the library, Hayden and Rhea trailing behind her.

As soon as they hit the corridor, a cat comes strolling towards them, "Hello Church" Jace greats. Hayden looks around his mother's lap, when he sees the cat he yells "kitty" and takes off towards it. "Hayden" Clary calls in an exhausted voice; she then tosses the bags off to the side and goes after her son. Church plops down on the floor and instantly rolls over once Hayden starts petting him. "Just leave your stuff here, we'll get it later" Jace says to Rhea, as he eyes his son and Clary. Rhea seeing the signs of love for Clary written all over Jace's face, smiles. She then does as told and sets her bags down next to Clary, when she turns back Jace has already ditch his bags and has joined up with Clary and Hayden down the hall. With a 'sigh' of contentment, she heads over to them.

"What is that smell" Rhea says when she reaches them. Jace and Clary look at each other for a long moment; Clary realizes that she was staring and looks away. "Church where is everyone?" they both ask turning to the cat. With a grumpy 'meow' Church rolls over and gets up, the cat then starts walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Clary takes Hayden's hand and follows, Jace and Rhea trailing behind her. They soon reach the kitchen, where they hear a stirring of voices. "Oh God no, don't tell me Izzy still ties to cook" Clary says finally realizing that she was right about the smell. Jace chuckles and nods, "Yup" he replies. Just then they hear Izzy yell out, "I heard that Jace and whoever you are." Clary now bursting into fits of laughter enters the kitchen with Hayden. Clary takes a look around and finds soup cans, fish, and different variety of vegetables strewn all over the counters. _Ugg, who puts fish in soup, _she thinks. She then sees that Rhea and Jace have also entered and that three guys sitting at one of the counters are staring at her. Two of them Clary knew right away for they were Simon and Alec, but the third was new, he had short light brown hair and blue – violet eyes. "C-Clary" Simon stutters ours.** (A/n yes I know Simon a vampire and cant step foot into the institute, but he can in my plot. Anyways back to the story.) **At that Izzy whips around and drops the wooden spoon she was using to stir. "Hi guys" Clary greats and gives them a small awkward wave.

"Holy shit" Izzy finally says being the first to recover. "Language" both Jace and Clary instantly say. Izzy gives them a confused look at first, but then sees the little blond boy standing a few inches behind Clary, his hand in hers. "Sorry" Izzy apologizes. Clary shakes her head in frustration but gives Izzy a small smile. Izzy then looks overs Clary's shoulder and sees a young brown haired woman about their age standing off to Clary's side. "Clary, wow that really is you…and you…you have a son. Or is that…" Simon starts babbling but Clary cuts him off. "Yes Simon, the boy is my son" she says a little exasperated. She then gestures to Rhea, "and this is Rhea Drakkar, my Parabatai" she adds. "How … how old is he?" asks Izzy. Clary feels Hayden tug on her hand; she picks him up and sets him in front of the three boys since it's the only clean place. "Six" she answers. Finally Alec snaps out of his daze, "Um… Clary if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" he questions.

Before she gets a chance to answer, Hayden tugs on her hand again, "Mama" Hayden cuts in "I'm thirsty. Do they have any juice boxes?" Hayden then turns around and looks at the other boys, "also my names Hayden not boy or he" Hayden adds. Clary, Rhea and Jace laugh at Hayden's comment, she then turns to Jace, "any chance you guys have any?" she says. Jace shakes his head no, "we have juice, but no juice boxes" he replies. "That will do, can you get him a small glass please" she says. Jace nods and goes to the fridge. She turns back to her son and the others. "Sorry" she apologizes for Hayden's interruption. "It's alright. But Clary who is Hayden's father?" Simon repeats. Clary rolls her eyes at her best friend, "do you really have to ask" she says. Simon shakes his head yes. "I know who he looks like but that doesn't mean that, that his father. Plus you said you lost that child, and you've been gone for six years" Alec points out. Clary 'sighs', "Well then, yes Jace is the father. I lied about losing the child" she snaps. Rhea hearing and feeling Clary's frustration, moves closer, "look it's a long story, why doesn't someone order some edible food" Rhea suggest smelling and seeing Izzy's green color soup, "and once Clary is calm again we will fill you in on the details."

"Agreed" Jace says, and hands Hayden the cup of juice.

"Thank you" Hayden says and starts chugging it down.

"You're welcome" Jace replies with a smile, he turns to Clary. "So he smart, has manners, and loves animals. What else can he do?" asks Jace. Clary glares at him, "he's a kid Jace, not a toy" she hisses.

"Clary" Rhea warns. She turns to Jace, "she is right, though Clary doesn't need to be rude about it. Also you should see him train, you be impressed. He only started a few days ago" Rhea informs. Jace nods. Suddenly someone clears his throat. "Right sorry, Rhea, Clary, and Hayden meet Liam Quinn" Jace says nodding at the guys sitting with Alec and Simon. Clary and Rhea great the man, Hayden then tugs on Clary's hand again. "Yes Hayden?" she questions.

"Can we please train now" Hayden asks for the third time today. Clary shakes her head, but picks her son up off the counter and sets him on the floor. "Okay, Okay" she says, she starts to lead him out the door. Before they leave she turns back to the others, "You're welcome to join" she adds and continues on her way.

When they reach their bags they left in the hallway, Clary pulls out Hayden's training gear. Since she is already in yoga pants and a tank top that has been covered with a sweater, she only pulls out a shirt for herself. When they have everything that's need, she and Hayden make their way to the training room. While she waits for Hayden to change, she takes off her sweater and pulls the shirt over her tank top. Just then Jace joins her, "the others are calling for food, they'll be here in a sec. Care to go around?" he asks. Clary arches her eyes brows at first but then her mouth twists into a devious smile. "Sure" she replies. She lets Jace move to the swords and pick out two, he then hand one to her. "Whenever you're ready" she says. Jace smirks, and lunges at her. Clary blocks easily and takes a strike at Jace, cutting his arm. Jace looks at the long bead of blood running down his arm, "you've gotten better" he says. Clary smile, she then flips over Jace and places the tip of the sword at his back. "You think. I learned a lot when I was gone" she retorts. Jace spins and strikes out, once again Clary blocks.

After another twenty minutes of sword play, Clary knocks the sword from Jace's hands, before he can move she moves and raises her sword to his throat. "I win" she says breathing heavily. They then hear a few claps come from behind them, turning around they find Rhea, Liam, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Hayden watching them. "About time someone kicks his A-S-S" says Izzy. Clary then walks over to the discarded sword, picks it up and places them back in their place. She turns to Hayden, "ready to go little man" she says. Hayden nods, and races up to his mother's side. "Start with your flips to warm up, when done will move onto combat" she instructs. Hayden nods, and does as told. Clary then feels a small sharp pain on her side, ignoring it she turns back to the others. "Uh Clary" says Rhea, "your bleeding babe", Rhea then starts to make her way over. Everyone looks to her stomach, where a small section of her shirt has absorbed a bit of blood. Jace moves quickly to her but is pushed out of the way by Rhea. Rhea lifts up Clary's top and exams her side, "it's opened again, I can't tell if it been slashed open or if it happened by itself. What I can tell you is that you're going to need stitches and iratze won't fix it this time" she explains. Clary mutters a few words under her breath, but turns to Jace, "can you train him, while I get this fixed. He's on the basics of combat" she says. Jace nods, "of course, but are you sure you're alright. Where did that come from, I didn't hurt you did I?" he babbles.

"I'm fine; it isn't the first time this has happened. As for how I got it, I'll explain later. Let's just says it came from the other twin" she replies. And with that, Clary, Rhea and Izzy leave the room.

**Izzy**

When Rhea finished checking out Clary, she went over to Izzy. "Do you mind coming to help, she'll need a few stiches, and since we just got here, you guys are the only one that knows where everything is" says Rhea. "Of course" Izzy replies, "Alec can you get the food when it come." He nods. Izzy then waits for Clary to finish her conversation with Jace. _Yup, he defiantly still loves her. I wonder about Clary, wait no she broke his heart when she left. I can't let him go through that again, _she thinks and follows Clary and Rhea out of the room. When they get to the infirmary, Clary lays down on one of the beds. Rhea comes over to Izzy who is getting everything that's need ready. "Can I ask you a question" Rhea says as she helps. Izzy looks up from cutting bandages, "sure" she replies. "Has Jace ever stopped loving Clary? Did he ever try to be with some else?" she ask. At first Izzy was astonished by the question but she then slowly shakes her head, "no. He hasn't ever stopped. As for moving on, he tired but it never worked, none of them were Clary" she answers, "I see you've noticed the feeling he still has for her." Rhea nods. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want Jace to get hurt again. He spent two years looking for her, and I can clearly see she does not love him anymore. I think it would be better if you both left" Izzy says. Rhea looks Izzy in the eye, "I understand that you don't want to see Jace hurt, I don't want to see Clary hurt either. And I understand that you want us gone, but you're wrong. Clary has and will always love Jace. She spent six years alone wondering how he didn't want her or the child. She spent every waking moment trying to figure out why he cheated on her. She never even tried to move on, she couldn't. You may not see it in her now because of the walls she built but she does love him, and she still suffering" Rhea declares. Izzy looks over to Clary; with a sigh she picks up the tray that she and Rhea has set up with medical supplies and heads over. She sets it down and pulls up Clary's shirt; as Rhea get the needle ready, Izzy cleans and numbs the skin around the cut. "So Clary" Izzy says inconspicuously, "how's the boyfriend or is there not one?" Clary looks over to Izzy, "there isn't one, why do you ask" she questions. "No reason, just though you might have one, it been six years why wouldn't there be one" Izzy replies. Izzy sees a look of hurt and sadness pass through Clary's eyes, but Clary quickly covers it up, "there hasn't been a guy since Jace" she answers, her voice cold.

"How come?" Izzy questions.

"No one's caught my interest and it's hard to trust guys" Clary lies, her voice becoming Ice. Izzy hearing the lie, she smirks and looks at Rhea. Rhea lifts her head up for a second, and gives Izzy a knowing look. _Holy shit,_ she think, _she really does still love Jace. We have to get them back together. _"Alright Clary your just about done, one more stich and then a few bandages you should be good. You can then apply an iratze and change but you need to be careful" Rhea says.

"Alright" Clary replies. Rhea then finishes, and once Clary leave the room to go change, Izzy turns to Rhea. "You were right. I don't like it but as much as she tries to apply her walls I can see it. She's miserable, they both are. We need to get them back together" Izzy conveys. Rhea shakes her head, "I can't. I promised her I would stay out of it. You on the other hand have made no such promises" Rhea replies.

Izzy 'sight' "lame this would be easier with two of us, by the way if you made a promise then why are you telling me all this" Izzy asks.

"I can't watch my Parabatai be broken anymore. She helped me when I was, and I was never able to return the favor until now. Look I will do what I can to help; I only made a promise about not trying to hook them up. I'll do anything as long as it stays within the limits of not directly interfering. Telling you, is not directly interfering" Rhea confesses.

Izzy nods, "I like the way you think". Just then Alec pokes his head in, "foods here" he say. The two girls nod and follow him out.

_**Later…**_

**Clary**

Once everyone finished eating, Clary turns to her son. "Hayden how was training" she ask. Her son gives her a smile, "why don't you ask dad" he replies. Clary and Jace give Hayden a shocked look at the choice of words he used but soon Jace's shock turns into a grin, "you were right Rhea, for a six year old he pretty damn good" Jace states. Clary forgetting that Hayden called Jace "dad", smile at her son, "that's my little man" she replies. Izzy leans over to Rhea, "looks like it's not just us" she whispers. Rhea smiles and winks at Hayden. "Alright, so I think its catch up time, Clary why don't you fill us in" says Izzy. Clary takes in a deep breath; she then turns to her son. "Hayden why don't you go play with the kitty" she says. Hayden smile widens, "okay mama" he says, and hops off his chair. Once he's out the door, Clary starts.

"All of this started when I found Jace cheating on me" she explains and holds up her hand to cut the others off, "ya I know, I know, but no interruptions till I'm done. Anyways, when I came home, I heard voices coming from out bedroom. One of them was Jace's; he said that he didn't care for me or the baby. It hurt to hear that more then everything else, after that a girl giggled and I busted them in the act. Before Jace could make me stay I took off, and he chased after me. I was rushing to catch then cross walk to get away from him when I got hit by the car. Next thing I know is I'm waking up in the hospital."

"A little while after I woke up, I remembering everything that happened; Jace had noticed I was awake and tried to explain. But I didn't want to hear it. A few seconds later, a searing pain shot into my stomach, and I couldn't help but scream out in pain. That's when the doctors and nurse came in, kicking Jace out as they started to check me over. The pain was caused by stress, it causes a few contractions, which is normal, but with a broken rib and a bruised stomach it was excruciating. It was the worst moments of my life think it was my child; it scared the shit out of me. The doctor then checked up on the baby and said it was perfectly health and told me the sex. When I heard Hayden's heartbeat come through the monitor, Jace's word flittered back into to my mind. That when I chose him to give him an "out". I asked the doctor to seal the file before she left, and since I was the mother I had the right and my request met."

"While you guys were waiting to see me, I got my phone and dialed the LA Institute. Maryse told me earlier that day that Elodie Verlac was being transferred there. I struck a deal with Elodie, she didn't want to take over the LA institute, so I offered to be trained so that I could and she could go back to Paris when she wanted to. In return she swore to keep me safe and to help me stop you guys from finding out about the child. We created a plan.

When I got off the phone with her, my mother came in. I asked her to get my stuff from the institute. After she left Jace came in, once gain he wanted to explain. Instead I told him I lost the child and told him to get out. Four days later I was released from the hospital, Luke and my mom came and got me. When I got to Luke's, I healed myself, I then sat them down and explained the situation and the plan. I then sent a fire message to Elodie after telling my parents and left. I've been at the LA Institute ever since, running it and raising Hayden."

"So your parents knew?" hisses Jace.

Clary nods, "they couldn't tell you. I bound them by oath before telling them my plan" she replies.

"And you left because it would have been weird if Jace showed up while you were still pregnant or even had the child" says Alec.

Clary shakes her head, "not exactly" she mumbles, "but basically, yes." Rhea sends a look to Izzy.

"So how did Jace find out about Hayden then?" asks Simon.

"We were called to Idris. They said that none of you wouldn't be there and that they need the head of the LA Institute. Unfortunately the Council had changed their plans and Jace ended up showing up. I stormed out of the hall. Jace came and found me at Amatis's house, well Luke's house now. Anyways while we were talking, Hayden came down stairs and I had no choice but to tell him." She explains.

"And the cut?" asks Jace.

"From the other twin of the one you need killed. One of his Claws nicked me. It hasn't fully healed yet" she answers.

"How long ago did you get it" Jace questions, his tone serious.

"Two months ago" she replies, in a bored tone, "a warlock friend said that the demons nails had a certain chemical agent that slows down the healing process. That's why Rhea said an iratze wouldn't heal it."

"Why not create a new rune to heal yourself then" asks Alec.

"Tried that, I couldn't" she snaps. Izzy feeling the tension steps in. "Alright, that's enough catch up for today. Let's let these guys get settle in, come on I'll show you, your rooms" says Izzy. Clary and Rhea nod and follow Izzy out of the kitchen.

**Disclaimer – I do not own the mortal instruments, or its characters. However I do own Liam Quinn, Hayden and Rhea Drakkar. As well as this plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not MTI, nor the two songs used in this Chapter. The first one is Holding out for a hero by Elise Lieberth. The second Give me what you like by Avril Lavigne.

Settle in

"Alright since Jace didn't tell us much except for that your guys stuff would be arriving, we placed it all in one room for now" Izzy explains as she leads Clary and Rhea down one of the hallways. "Clary this will be your room" Izzy instructs as she opens the door. "Rhea yours is across and Hayden's room is this one" she finishes as she walks three doors down and opens that door as well. "Where is everyone else's room?" asks Rhea.

"Well Jace's is the last one at the end of the hall, though Clary you already knew that. Alec and I are the next hall over, and Liam's is across from Jace but two doors up" Izzy says; making sure to emphasis where Liam's room is to Rhea. Rhea ignores the comment, "what about the vampire, and our stuff?" asks Rhea.

"Simon lives with a few werewolves. As for your stuff, it's in here" Izzy answers and opens the room next to Clary's.

Clary walks in and takes a look at the boxes, "so he's still with Jordan and Maia. Good to know" She says. See then sees that none of the boxes have been marked. Clary sighs in frustration, "Rhea" Clary calls over to her Parabatai that's standing by the door, "remind me to kill Jules next time we see him. He didn't mark any of them; I don't know whose is whose. We going to have to open each one and sort them." Rhea also sighs at this information, "You've got to be kidding me. One task, that's all we give him" she grumbles. Wasting no more time, Izzy, Clary and Rhea start opening boxes, and start putting the correct boxes in the right room.

Soon enough the boys come over, "anything we can do to help?" asks Alec. "Yes" all three girls answer at once.

"Jace, you and Hayden find his stuff and take it to his room. Simon, you and Izzy help me find mine. And Liam and Alec, you help Rhea" Clary replies. Rhea lifts her head and looks at Clary for a sec. Clary smirks at her Parabatai. Shaking her head, Rhea rolls her eyes and goes back to work. An hour later with the help of the guys, everyone's boxes are sorted and have started to unpack. Jace comes back into the room, for Hayden's last box, when he sees a guitar case. Taking both, he heads out in the hall where he bumps into Rhea, "oh good I was just looking for you this must be your" Jace says and holds up the guitar case. Rhea shakes her head, "actually that's not mine" she says in a sly voice and looks over to Clary's room. Jace gives her a confused look and doesn't notice Rhea's subtle hints. "Well if it's not yours and last time I remember, Clary didn't play. So whose is it?" he asks. Just then Clary comes out of her room, "there's my guitar, I've been looking for it" she says and takes the guitar from Jace, with a bright smile on her face. Jace gives her a shocked look at first, but raises an eyebrow to her in a questioning manner. "What?" she asks, seeing his face.

"Never knew you could play" he responds. At this Rhea heads into her own room.

Clary shrugs her shoulders, "you wouldn't. I learned when I was pregnant with Hayden" she replies.

"Why?" asks Jace.

"Why what?" she returns.

"Why did you learn to play? You usually had art" he states.

"I couldn't draw for the longest time after I left. And since I couldn't always train or study, I need something to do to fill the boredom" she explains. Feeling uncomfortable now, Clary shifts on her feet, "I'm going to go back to my room" she adds quickly and walks away. Jace stands in the hall for a few more second, feeling a twisting in his stomach. He then jostles the box around to get a better grip and heads into his sons room.

**Jace**

"Alright how about we get your room unpacked" Jace says as he enters the room. Hayden nods, and starts pulling stuff out of the open boxes. As Jace puts away his clothes, Hayden sets up his toys and starts playing with them. _Well looks like I'll be doing all the work, _he thinks as he watches his son play; a huge smile on his face. About half an hour later, Clary comes into the room and helps. "Hayden why don't you take a few toys and go play outside while we unpack your room" Clary says. Hayden looks up at his mother and nod. He then scoops up a pile of toys in his hands and rushes out of the room. "Are you sure about that, this place is huge" says Jace.

"He'll be fine. He's used to places like this. As long as he doesn't go chasing after church, he won't go far" she replies.

"And what about your room?" he asks.

"I'll unpack later" she says and takes Hayden's blankets out of a box. She then makes the bed quickly and moves onto another.

"So is there anything I should know about Hayden?" Jace asks, trying to strike up a conversation as they unpack.

"What do you mean?" she replies.

"Food allergies, thing I shouldn't give him" he responds.

Clary looks over to Jace and shakes her head no, "he not allergic to anything. But if you value your sanity don't give him cookies. Really bad idea" she answers, humor apparent in her voice.

"How bad? What do they do to him" he asks.

"They make his really hyper. He practically bounces off the walls" she replies.

"Noted" he says and chuckles at the thought. "What about powers?" he adds. Clary stops dead in what she doing and looks at him. Uncomfortable again she shifts on her feet.

"Um, I don't know" she says seriously, "his intelligence and that fact he can pick up so quick is caused by the angle blood. But he hasn't shown any powers like us yet."

"How come?" he asks, Clary shrugs.

"Again I don't know, When Brother Zachariah took him for the ritual when he was a baby, he said that it could be a while till they manifest" she explains. Jace looks at Clary's face and sees the worry and fear in her eyes. "Hey" he says, "it'll be alright. You don't have to worry. When they come, he'll have us to help him. We'll keep him safe." Clary nods; she stays silent as they finish unpacking.

Clary setting the time on Hayden's clock realizes that it's already after ten. "Crap" she curses. Jace looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "It's past Hayden's bed time" she answers, and puts a hand to her forehead. Jace nods, "I'll go get him" he offers seeing that Clary's really stressed. She smiles at him, "thanks" she replies. With that Jace leaves the room to find his son, _defiantly still beautiful as ever, _he thinks.

**Clary**

After Jace leave, Clary removes her hand from her face, she then walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of pj's. She sets them on the bed for Hayden. Just then, Hayden comes racing into his room, toys in hands. "Hey don't run" she tells him, "put you toys away and get dressed please. I'll be back to tuck you in." Clary leaves the room, and heads to her. Picking up her guitar, she heads back into Hayden's room to find him changed and already under the covers. "What would you like to hear tonight" she asks, as she pulls a chair up to his bed. "The one with the hero" he says. Clary nods and takes a seat; checking that the guitar is in tune, she starts to play.

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I I toss and turn and dream of what I need**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasy**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

**[Chorus]**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I would swear that there's someone somewhere**

**Watching me**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

**And the storm and the flood**

**I can feel his approach**

**Like fire in my blood**

**[Chorus x2]**

When Clary finishes the song, Hayden's fast asleep in his bed. After she sets the guitar down, she moves the chair quietly out of the way. She then pulls the blankets up so that their covering Hayden and kisses him on the forehead. She picks up her guitar and leaves the room, turning the light off and shutting the door on her way out.

**Jace**

After getting Hayden, Jace runs into Rhea on his way back to Hayden's room. "Sorry" she says, "still learning my way around this place."

"It's alright" he replies, "Hey can I ask you a question." Rhea looks at Jace and nods. "Does Clary have another man in her life?" he says. Rhea smirks at the question but shakes her head no as a hit while saying, "I'm not allowed to answer that. You should ask her." Jace understanding, smiles back "ok" he replies. He then leans in close, "thanks" he whispers.

"Anytime" she replies. Jace then steps around her and heads back to his son's room.

When he gets to the door, he hears music. Quietly sticking his head in the room he finds Clary sing to Hayden as the boy starts to drift off to sleep. Jace smiles as he listens to Clary sing, his son's eyes growing heavy with every beautiful word. When Clary has finished and Hayden is sound asleep, Jace ducks back out of the room and heads to his own. Closing the door, he strips down, he crawls under the covers. He then opens his bedside draw and pulls out a small ring box. Opening it he stares at the diamond engagement ring he bought Clary a month before that horrible incident. With a sigh he closes it and sets it back in it place, he then lets his mind wonder, thinking about everything and nothing at once. Thinking about how much he misses Clary. About how much he missed of his son's life, and how he needs to fix what he's done to both of them. His last though before he drifts off to sleep is _I will get her back. We will be together again._

**Clary**

Clary walks back into her room, moving the last of the unpacked boxes with her feet, she makes a pathway to her bed. She then takes a seat on the bed and places the guitar on her lap. As she starts to strum she finds herself sing another song.

**Please wrap your drunken arms around me**

**And I'll let you call me yours tonight**

**'Cause slightly broken's just what I need**

**And if you give me what I want**

**Then I'll give you what you like**

**Please tell me I'm your one and only**

**Or lie, and say at least tonight**

**I've got a brand new cure for lonely**

**And if you give me what I want**

**Then I'll give you what you like**

**When you turn off the lights**

**I get stars in my eyes**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**So don''t turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like**

**Emotions aren't that hard to borrow**

**When love's the word you never learned**

**And in a room of empty bottles**

**If you don't give me what I want**

**Then you'll get what you deserve**

**When you turn off the lights**

**I get stars in my eyes**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**I've got the scene in my head**

**I'm not sure how it ends**

**Is it love?**

**Maybe one day**

**So don''t turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like**

**Give you what you like **

**I'll give you one last chance to hold me**

**If you give me one last cigarette**

**By now it's early in the morning**

**Now that I gave you what you want**

**All I want is to forget**

**When you turn off the lights**

**I get stars in my eyes**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**I've got the scene in my head**

**I'm not sure how it ends**

**Is it love?**

**Maybe one day**

**So don't turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like**

**Give you what you like**

**What you like**

Finished, Clary starts to sob quietly, her face resting on her arm that sits on the guitar. She then hears a soft 'knock' on the door. Wiping her face, she sets the guitar against the wall and goes to open the door. "Izzy" she says finding the black haired brown eyed girl in the door way. "Hey I just wanted to tell you that well be going to Pandemonium tomorrow. My mom will be back by then so she will look after Hayden" says Izzy. Clary not liking the idea of leaving her son shakes her head, "um I think I'll pass. I'm not much for the club scenes anymore" she lies. "You're lying. I understand that you don't want to leave your son alone but it could take months to find this demon, and since you and Rhea are the only ones who know anything about it, we need both of you to come" replies Izzy.

"Alright, fine. Let Rhea know the plan. When everyone's up we will brief you on how to kill this thing" says Clary. Izzy nods, "already done" Izzy replies.

"Well in that case, good night Izzy" Clary responds.

"Good night" Izzy reciprocates. She then turns oh her heels and walks away. Clary closes the door; changing into pajamas, she crawls into bed and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Izzy**

"So were going to Pandemonium tomorrow" says Izzy.

"What's Pandemonium…oh wait is that the club where Clary meet all of you?" asks Rhea. Izzy nods, just as she's about to speak, she hears a person singing. _Is that Clary, _she thinks, puzzlement written on her face. "If you're wondering, yes that's Clary. And from the tune and the song she's sing, it sound like she's having a hard time coping" answers Rhea.

"She's really good" responds Izzy, as she looks towards the door. "I think I'm going to go tell her the plan, see if I can get anything that might help move the plan along" she adds. Rhea nods. Izzy leaves the room and walks across the hall to Clary's room.

Izzy pulls out her stele and draws the listen rune oh her hand, she then places her hand on Clary's door so that she can hear the song better. When Clary finishes, Izzy hears the girl sob quietly in her room, _poor girl, _she thinks. Izzy knocks on the door; a red puffy eyed Clary opens answers. After they talk, Izzy heads to her own room. _What the hell am I going to do? This could take longer than I thought, _she reveals. She soon arrives at her own room, Izzy slips in and changes. She then throws all her clothes from her bed to the floor and crawls in. She falls asleep in seconds.

**A/N – So hey guys, I won't be updating till after New Year's. I'm going home to visit my family for Christmas and New Year's, and won't have the time. Sorry. If I do get a chance I will try but can't make any promises. Sorry.**


	9. AN

So hey guys, I know I said that I would be updating after New Year's but I think it going to be a little bit longer before I do. Unfortunately I will be taking a break from writing. I have seemed to hit a big old batch of writer's block and until that has cleared there's nothing I can really do. I am not abandoning the story, just simply taking a break.

Sorry.


End file.
